Mine -HIATUS-
by sugarbabyjimin
Summary: "Who would've thought a werewolf like you have a soft spot for a kitten, huh?" "Shut up." / "Jadi...siapa namamu?" "Aku...Jongin...Kim Jongin...Kau?" "Sehun. Oh Sehun." / "Ungh..apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?" "I'll mark you, so everyone will know that you're mine and mine only, my mate." -HUNKAI! werewolfXwerecat- [MOST LIKELY TO BE DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oke! Maafin aku sebelumnya, Brothers blm aku update dan malah publish ff baru. Kehilangan ide buat nulis lanjutan Brothers, tiba-tiba aja ide nulis ff ini muncul/?**_

 ** _ff ini mungkin hanya ada dua chapter._**

 ** _Sebelum membaca, untuk sedikit klarifikasi, beberapa hal di dalam termasuk 'heat' itu hasil kegilaan otakku berbeda dengan 'heat' dalam a/b/o verse selama ini._**

 ** _Jadi, ini werewolfXwerecat._**

 ** _Haha kritik dan saran selalu diterima._**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Meow_ ~

Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak kecil dengan seekor kucing di dalamnya. Kucing berbulu coklat itu menatapnya.

" _Dude?_ Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu, dia berjalan mendekati kotak itu dan duduk di depannya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat, namun matanya hanya bisa fokus pada makhluk berbulu yang disebutnya kucing.

"Oh Sehun, beraninya kau mengabai-"  
Pria _blonde_ itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menatap pria berambut hitam, Sehun, bingung ketika Sehun menggendong seekor kucing kecil yang kemudian berjalan melewatinya.

"Mau kau apakan kucing itu? Memakannya?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum merespon teman konyolnya itu.  
"Cerdaslah sedikit Kris."

"Lalu? Kau akan merawatnya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, membuat Kris menyeringai.

" _Who would've thought a werewolf like you have a soft spot for a kitten, huh?_ "

" _Shut up_."

Kris berdiri diam, melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin lama menjauh menuju sebuah mobil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan seringai di wajah.  
" _Well_ , jangan lupa nanti malam di rumah Chanyeol."

Gerakan tangan Sehun cukup memberitahu Kris bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan kegiatan di rumah Chanyeol. Sehun duduk di belakang kemudi mobil setelah menyimpan seekor kucing yang sesekali diliriknya itu di sebelahnya.

 **...**

Hidup sendiri sebagai mahasiswa tahun pertama di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar membuat Sehun bebas untuk membawa apapun atau siapapun ke dalam apartemennya. Sebenarnya hanya Kris dan Chanyeol lah yang pernah dibawanya. Bukan berarti Sehun ingin menambah jumlah itu, meskipun dia tidak menyangka akan membawa seekor kucing dengannya.

Setelah meletakkan kunci mobil di atas meja makan, dia mengambil sebuah kotak susu dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke sebuah mangkuk. Sehun tidak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan sebelumnya, dan dia tahu ada sesuatu pada kucing itu yang membuatnya terikat, dia tahu sesuatu apa itu. Werewolf itu akan memastikan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan.

Dengan mangkuk yang berisi susu, pria _pale_ itu mendekati makhluk berbulu coklat yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Perlahan dia mengangkat kucing itu dan memindahkannya di karpet lembut sebelum meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan kucing _nya_.

Selama 2 menit Sehun hanya memerhatikan hewan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, menunggu susu yang disediakannya habis.

"Siapa namamu?"  
Tanya pria dengan tinggi 185 cm itu. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah pria aneh dan idiot. Sehun yakin penciumannya tidak akan salah, meski akal sehatnya tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang diujinya.

Sepasang mata coklat menatap mata hitamnya. Sebelum pemilik mata coklat itu mengeluarkan suara.  
 _Meow~_

Sejenak dia terdiam. Otaknya mulai menyuruhnya untuk sadar.  
 _Oh Sehun, aku tidak pernah tahu mahasiswa jurusan teknik sepertimu sebenarnya hanya orang idiot yang sedang melakukan hal yang sia-sia._

Dia tidak menghiraukan suara di otaknya. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah, menunjukkan statusnya, seorang _alpha_.  
"Siapa namamu? Aku tahu kau bukan hanya seekor kucing biasa."

Nada mengintimidasi yang terdengar membuat kucing di hadapannya sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya kucing itu berubah menjadi seorang manusia dengan rambut coklat dan kulit tan, bibir penuh, sepasang mata coklat yang indah, hidung menggemaskan, secara keselurahan lelaki yang sebelumnya kucing itu sangat... _gorgeous_. Dia terlihat lebih muda dari Sehun.

Lelaki tan itu masih menatap Sehun, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. Mata merah yang sudah kembali ke warna aslinya itu beralih dari wajah menuju tubuh lelaki cantik di depannya. Aroma yang diciumnya tepat pertama kali dia mendekati kucing-bukan, werecat-semakin kuat.

Tidak hanya wajah cantik yang dimilikinya, tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih indah. Pundaknya sempit, dadanya bidang, absnya sangat _sexy_ , dan Sehun hampir melihat 'benda' milik werecat itu kalau saja tidak ada yang menghalangi, dalam hal ini kedua tangan lelaki tan yang terletak tepat di depannya.

Tatapan Sehun kembali kepada kedua bola mata coklat itu. Dia menelan salivanya sesekali untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.  
"Jadi...siapa namamu?"

"Aku...Jongin...Kim Jongin...Kau?"

Jongin menatap Sehun penasaran, tanpa sadar dia memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan berusaha menahan nafsu yang mulai mendatanginya. Mungkin Kris benar mengenai hal tentang akan memakan werecat itu.  
"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

 **...**

Tanpa mereka sadari kurang lebih 2 jam telah berlalu, dan Jongin yang sudah berpakaian-kemeja putih Sehun terlihat terlalu besar padanya mencapai tepat di atas lututnya, ya selain kemeja dan _brief_ tidak ada yang digunakannya-masih dengan antusiasnya menjelaskan kehidupannya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tidak bisa berbohong, dia tertarik mendengarnya.

Dalam 2 jam, Sehun banyak mendapatkan info tentang werecat itu. Termasuk tentang Jongin berusia 15 tahun, dia berasal dari sebuah keluarga werecat yang telah dimusnahkan oleh sekelompok mafia 3 hari yang lalu saat Jongin sedang bermain di rumah sahabatnya yang seorang manusia.

Setelah kejadian itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, berharap bisa menemukan seekor werecat lain. Bukannya bertemu dengan werecat, dia malah dibawa oleh seorang werewolf. Jongin tahu adanya _shape-shifter_ selain bangsanya, jadi tidak begitu mengejutkan untuknya saat melihat mata Sehun berubah, dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk mematuhi sang _alpha_. Tentu Jongin tidak mengatakan itu kepada Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya, malu.  
"Maaf...aku bercerita terlalu banyak. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun selain namamu."

Sehun tertawa pelan, werecat di depannya benar-benar menggemaskan.  
"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja ceritamu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang menarik dariku."

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung mengangkat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak...aku ingin mendengarmu."

"Baiklah...kau sudah tahu namaku. Umur 19 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan teknik semester pertama...ya hanya itu."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Orang tuaku, mereka _alpha_. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan yang lainnya."

"Ah..kau anak tunggal? Apa kau tinggal bersama mereka di sini?"

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, jujur saja dia penasaran, ditambah dengan Sehun yang hanya memberinya jawaban singkat. Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal di atas kedua kakinya yang dilipat. Mereka sedang duduk di atas sofa, kedua kaki Sehun diluruskan dan diletakkan di atas meja, kepalanya bersandar pada kepala sofa di satu sisi karena dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Uhm... _What can I say..._ ini akan sedikit panjang,"

Sehun menegakkan lalu memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jongin. Dia menatap lekat kedua mata coklat itu.  
"Dengar...seperti yang kau tahu _shape-shifter_ mengalami _first heat_ saat mereka menginjak usia 17 atau 18 tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keluargamu mengatasinya, tapi di klanku, _first heat_ adalah saat yang sangat mengerikan, kau tidak akan bisa menahan apa yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa mengontrol kekuatan yang menguasaimu, saat itulah kau bisa dikatakan sebagai _werewolf_ dewasa. Dan untuk mengurangi kemungkinan kami membunuh sesama, beberapa bulan sebelum menginjak usia tersebut kami diberikan kebebasan seperti tinggal seorang diri."

Jongin merasa takut mendengar Sehun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat _first heat_ pada dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika _first heat_ nya datang.  
"Lalu..apa yang kau lakukan saat _first heat_ mu datang?"

"Sebelum _first heat_ benar-benar menyerangmu, kau akan merasakan panas pada perut bagian bawah, pandanganmu akan perlahan memudar, saat itu terjadi aku memborgol tanganku pada pemanas ruangan di kamarku."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Sehun menghelah nafas, memutar kembali kejadian itu di otaknya. Ya, itu benar-benar menyakitkan.  
"Ya..tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku keluar dari apartemen dan mulai membunuh setiap manusia yang kulihat."

Jongin terdiam. Rasa takut dan khawatir yang dirasakannya semakin besar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua tangan di atas kakinya. Jongin tidak sadar dengan kedua bola mata Sehun yang berubah menjadi merah menatapnya intens.  
 _Shit. Anak ini tidak sadar dengan aroma yang dikeluarkannya. Benar-benar memabukkan._

"Jangan...jangan takut. Kau tidak perlu takut." _Ya kalau kau takut aromamu semakin menguat._

Masih dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, Jongin menjawabnya.  
"Apa aku harus memborgol tanganku saat _first heat_ ku datang?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membantumu."

Matanya masih menatap Jongin intens, dia mulai menyeringai, mengingat ada satu hal yang tidak dikatakannya pada werecat itu. Saat _first heat_ datang dirinya merasa _horny_ , sangat _horny_. Dia tentu saja akan membantu Jongin, benar-benar membantunya.

 **...**

"Istirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan kembali sedikit larut."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya memerhatikan Sehun yang mengambil kunci mobil. Sehun berbalik, ingin rasanya dia memberikan Jongin sebuah ciuman di bibir, tapi lelaki tan itu belum tahu apapun tentang 'ikatan' mereka. Jadi, Sehun hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Jongin, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.  
"Aku pergi."

Saat Sehun sudah berada di tempat parkir, _handphone_ nya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dari saku belakang celana _jeans_ nya. Dia menghelah nafas saat melihat nama ' _Idiot_ ' di layar. Dia menggeser layarnya sebelum mendekatkan benda tipis itu ke telinga.  
"Apa?"

 _"Where the fucking hell are you? Pesta sudah dimulai. Para wanita mencarimu, cepatlah ke sini."_

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan agar wanita-wanita di kampusnya datang ke pesta itu. Begitulah, werewolf itu tidak bisa menyalahkan ketampanannya hingga membuat dia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa populer.  
" _I'm_ _on my way_. Dan..Kris.."

 _"Ya?"_

"Aku bertemu dengan _mate_ ku."

 _"Kau serius?!"_

 **...**

Kris menarik paksa Sehun begitu pria berambut hitam itu datang ke kediaman Park. Berusaha mengabaikan suara protes dari para wanita.  
"Kupinjam Sehun sebentar."

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang ternyata adalah kamar Chanyeol. Pemiliknya ada di dalam, memakai kacamata dan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya, memberikan tatapan bingung.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park? Kau yang mengadakan pesta tapi malah bersembunyi di sini."

Chanyeol hendak merespon, sebelum Kris menginterupsi.  
"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Katakan padaku di mana kau bertemu dengannya? Apa dia cantik? Sexy? Bagaimana dengan dadanya, apa besar?"

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pelipisnya. _Dia benar-benar idiot_. Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"  
Chanyeol yang penasaran menarik kursinya untuk mendekati kasur.

" _Alpha_ bermuka datar ini baru saja bertemu dengan _mate_ nya."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget. _For fuck's sake_ , dia dan Kris setahun lebih tua dari Sehun dan belum melihat tanda-tanda _mate_ nya.  
" _Wait a minute_...cantik? Berdada besar? Apa dia wanita? Tapi kukira kau-"

"Ya aku _gay_ , kalian tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

Sehun membuka matanya yang tidak sadar tertutup.  
"Dia...cantik, _gorgeous even_."

Mata Kris terlihat berbinar. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghelah nafas kecewa. _Well_ , dia _gay_ sama seperti Sehun.  
"Jadi, dia wanita. Apa dadanya besar?"

"Dadanya bidang. Dia pria, bodoh."

Giliran mata Chanyeol yang berbindar. Mulut Kris terbuka, tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.  
"Siapa namanya? Berapa umurnya? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.  
"Kim Jongin, dia bocah berumur 15 tahun."

"Apa?! 15 tahun?! Yang benar saja."

Mulut Kris semakin terbuka lebar. Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan orang di bawah umur. Bagi mereka, orang di bawah umur hanyalah anak kecil yang manja.

"Ya...dia bahkan belum mengalami _first heat_ nya, menggemaskan bukan."

"Oh? Seorang _shape-shifter_? _Werewolf?_ Apakah dia seorang _alpha_? Dan Kris tutuplah mulutmu, itu sedikit mengganggu."

Kris akhirnya menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka, bagaimana tidak dia benar-benar terkejut.

Masih dengan pandangan pada langit-langit Sehun membayangkan wajah Jongin. Tiba-tiba dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan _werecat_ itu sekarang.  
"Ya, _shape-shifter_. Tapi, dia bukan _werewolf_ , dia _werecat._ "

" _Werecat?_ Ah! Kucing tadi..."

Sehun hanya menggumam. Sekarang Kris tahu alasan Sehun membawa kucing itu bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Park?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Seringai terlihat di wajahnya.  
"Kau tahu aku mengundang Minho, dan sepertinya dia sudah mabuk sekarang."

Sehun dan Kris ikut menyeringai. Dia tahu betapa Chanyeol membenci Minho karena dia yang membuat anak bungsu keluarga Park itu putus dengan pacar terakhirnya, Baekhyun. Sedikit pembalasan dendam akan mengurangi rasa bencinya.  
"Akan kubuat kau merasakannya, Song Minho."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Apa aneh? Membosankan?**_

 _ **Oh ya, sedikit peringatan Chanyeol bakal aku pair dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak kalian duga haha.**_


	2. BUKAN UPDATE

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

NOT AN UPDATE! BUT PLEASE READ IT!

Hei...ini bottomjongin...

Aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu yang aku yakin kalian akan membencinya. Jadi, aku meminta maaf sebelumnya...

Maafkan aku...

Aku dalam **_writer's block_** untuk semua ff hunkai yang aku tulis...dan gak tau bisa keluar dari **_writer's block_** itu atau gak...jadi untuk sementara aku akan membuat **Brothers** dan **Mine** dalam **HIATUS** status...meskipun kemungkinan besar akan aku **DISCONTINUED**...

Aku kehilangan motivasi, inspirasi, dan konsep untuk melanjutkan **Brothers** dan **Mine**...hunkai msh menjadi salah satu pair yang aku ship, tapi ttp saja aku gak bisa melanjutkannya...

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk mengenaiku...dan aku memakluminya, karena itu opini kalian, lagipula menurutku aku juga author yang gak 'bertanggung jawab'...jadi wajar saja kalau setelah membaca ini kalian akan 'membenci'ku...

Aku yakin ada banyak _hunkai fics authors_ yang dengan setianya menulis buat kalian. Hahaha, selain itu aku juga yakin kalian gak ada yang merasa kehilangan/?

Dan, ya, 'untuk' membuat kalian semakin marah...aku mengubah usernameku karena aku akan menulis ff jimin skrg... AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF... _i can't help it, okay_... Ini gak ada hubungannya sama fandom..jadi _please_ jangan berpikir sampai ke sana..

 **I TRULY AM SORRY**... _so..here's the end of_ bottomjongin... _t_ _hank you_..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
